Sora X Riku 1: Beginnings
by DeviantartSeme
Summary: Riku and Sora's lives have grown greater in distance, and it's time that Sora tell Riku the truth. However, it doesn't go so well . . .
1. Chapter 1

Riku felt like he was about to burst. He felt horrible. Then again, he always did. His face got tired of smiling. His throat got tired of laughing. He was tired of putting up a face. Pretending everything was alright, when it was far from that. He just wished that he could go home and rest. He hoped that he wouldn't have to meet any teachers on the way out, talking about his grades or about classes. He hoped that no students would talk to him about the game, or who got mugged, or who screwed who. Riku could care less. And yet, there was someone to talk to him. The little brunette.

Sora looked around for a specific silver locked boy. He was the only one in the whole school with that hair, and it should be easy to find him. Sora knew that was a complete lie after he finally found Riku an hour later. Sora was sweating, as if he was about to faint. "Ri-Riku…" Sora said between panting.

He was finally going to say it. This was the day he would, and he made courage to do it.

"What is it?" Riku asked with a polite smile.

iJust great. Fuck off little boy I'm not in the mood to play games./i Riku said in his mind. He was annoyed with the fact that he had to smile. He was annoyed with this boy. Riku wished he could just end it here before the brunette wasted more of his time. Sora looked up at Riku. The older boy flinched. Sora's deep blue eyes looked into him. It was as if the boy knew everything about him with just one glance. It was strange. Riku didn't like it.

"Riku I have something to tell you…" Sora said, his face getting red.

"Well that's why you're here isn't it?" Riku laughed.

iWhy's this kid getting red? What is he doing, confession?/i Riku said in his mind. He knew it wasn't that though, no one would love him. Not his parents. Not his friends. Not anyone. Or that's what he thought.

"I-I love you!" Sora blurted out, his face redder than ever.

Riku felt as if his world shattered.

iWhat did this boy just say? Love? Yeah right he probably doesn't even know what the word means./i Riku said to himself.

"Look, I know you think that love is wonderful and you've heard it a lot but you can't just say it to anyone. And I'm a boy. Don't you like girls?" Riku looked at the boy skeptically.

"N-no! I'm really in love with you Riku! I'm willing to give my all for you, really!" Sora stammered.

He was still panting, and he felt lightheaded. Riku wished he could roll his eyes at the boy. He wanted to end it.

"Look Sora, really, I don't think you know how serious that is. If you say you love someone, there's a lot of emotion behind it. You can't throw around that word like it's a toy. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." Riku said.

He began to walk away, but Sora grabbed his wrist and made the teen face him. Riku winced, but managed to hide it.

"What?" Riku glared at Sora. The brunette was taken aback.

"I-I'm really in love with you! I mean it!" Sora insisted, his face turning red not from the words, but from panting.

He felt as if he would drop any second.

Riku turned around and pinned the small boy against the wall. Sora flinched. "Look, kid." he growled.

"You probably think you know everything huh? You think you can say all of this stuff and think that I will magically fall in love with you like some sort of fairy tale? Well, you can think again. My parents didn't even love me. They left me outside of an orphanage since I was a burden. My teachers only like me because of my grades. My so called "friends" won't care. If I'm different, they don't like me. No one loves me. It's always been like that. So a little boy comes up to me and thinks he can save me? He thinks he can love me and make me feel special? Fat chance. Get out of my sight, kid. You don't want to be in my life!" Riku yelled.

He was sick of it. He set the boy down and began to walk away, but he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see the boy crying.

Sora was crying. He didn't care if it would make his breath shorter. He didn't care. He wanted to convince Riku he was in love with him. By any means possible. Riku looked at the boy. "Didn't you hear me?" Riku sneered.

He slapped the boy's hand away and walked down the hall. He heard a loud thud and quickly whipped around. The brunette was on the ground. iOh shit./i Riku said in his mind as he ran to the small boy. "Hey kid wake up. C'mon wake up." Riku said as he gently slapped the boy's cheek.

The boy didn't even stir. He sighed. He had no choice. Riku picked up Sora and carried him to the nurse's office.

-NURSE'S OFFICE-

Sora was laying on the white bed in the infirmary. Riku say beside him, since he had to stay here and wait until the boy woke. Sora's eyes fluttered open.

Sora jumped up and looked around. He saw white walls, blue bookcases, and medical equipment. iI'm in the nurse's office…./i Sora's eyes widened to see Riku sitting in a chair next to him. "Yo." Riku said.

"Wh-why am I here?" Sora asked, also getting up.

"You collapsed. I took you here and the nurse told me to wait until you wake up." Riku said, not looking at Sora and slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"S-so do you believe me?" Sora asked.

Riku turned around. "About what?" he asked.

"Me loving you…" Sora said, blushing a light shade of rose.

"No. I told you already. I even yelled at you. What does it take to make you understand kid?" Riku said, the annoyance in his voice.

"Riku…..What happened?" Sora asked.

The teen stopped in his tracks, but still didn't turn around.

"What happened about what?" Riku asked.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you like this? We used to be such close friends. Now you're calling me 'kid' and treating me like a stranger. What's happened to you?"

"It doesn't concern you Sora."

"Yes it does!"

"Why would it?"

"Because I love you!"

Riku pinned the boy down on the bed. He lifted up Sora's arms and held them with one hand. "I'm getting really pissed off with you and your love shit. Now what's it going to take for you to realize that I don't love you?" Riku screamed at Sora.

The older boy got up and left, leaving Sora with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Riku got home and sighed. He finally was here. He was finally at peace. He felt disgusted with himself. He hurt Sora. Why? Why did he have to hurt Sora? Sora was an angel, one of the few that was not tainted by life. So why? He knew why. He hated that purity. That light. It disgusted him. He disgusted himself. Riku couldn't take this much longer. He knew of all of the cuts on his wrists, and that made him feel worse. He was addicted and he couldn't quit. He wouldn't quit. He would be stuck with the habit until he hits a vein and dies. Riku ran to his room and opened the drawers of his desk. He pulled out his razor and let the cold metal slice his warm flesh.

Sora was depressed beyond words. He felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces, like a stain glass window with a rock crashing on it. He was just an empty shell walking down the street. His heart was torn. Sora wished he didn't confess to Riku. He wished that he wasn't in love with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

Riku walked through the halls like it was any other day. He didn't search for Sora; he just looked around a little. He didn't see him. Riku began to become worried. He was relieved to see the boy come through the doors. _The last thing I need is to make some little kid commit suicide before I do… _Riku said to himself. He continued down the hall and waved 'Hi' to people, and passed by Sora without a word. There was nothing to talk about right? Then what was this strange feeling Riku had…..

Sora watched Riku pass by him. He wanted to talk to his silver haired old friend, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He had his heart broken by him. Friends don't do that. Unless there's something wrong.

-BREAK-

It was break time, and Riku was having gym next. It was a good excuse to keep his wristbands on. "Can I talk to you Riku?" A small voice asked behind him.

Riku turned to see Sora. "What is it?" Riku asked.

Sora was hesitant. He was afraid that something bad would happen again. "A-are you alright? You seem pale." Sora said.

Riku looked at him. "I look pale? Nah I'm fine." Riku said waving his hand at the boy.

Sora looked up and Riku's wrist. He saw a part of a cut that went through into wristband. "What happened?" Sora questioned, pointing at Riku's wrist.

"Just a scratch. I think it was yesterday when I was making dinner." Riku said.

He had a whole entire list of cover-ups for his cuts that he memorized. Sora nodded, but still had his suspicions.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Sora kept following around Riku.

He kept asking him what happened and would talk to him everyday. Finally, Riku had enough. "What's your problem?" Riku asked harshly.

Sora looked at him, confused. "What?" Sora asked back innocently.

"Are you my stalker or something? You act as if I'm a test subject and you need to check if I'm alright. I'm ok so quit bugging me." Riku said as he left.

Sora looked at the floor. Something was definitely wrong and he wouldn't stop until he knew what it was.

Riku was probably about to pull out his razor and cut himself in front of everyone. He hadn't cut his wrists in a week since Sora kept pestering him. Riku ran into the bathroom and into a stall, pulling out his razor. He quickly sliced his wrists, piercing his skin and letting blood seep through. The pain felt good. He kept cutting, not noticing that he was hitting his wrists on the same place. Riku heard a faint drop on the floor and looked down.

There was a stream of blood dripping from his wrist. Riku heard screams. "H-Hey, there's blood coming from that stall!" one of them squealed.

"Holy fuck . . . we have to tell a teacher!" the other one said, frantically as they left, scurrying out of the bathroom.

Riku swore. He forgot he was in school and not in his room. He quickly ran down the hall, into the nurse's office. He could simply say that he fell. The nurse believed him, sterilizing the wound. Little did he know that there was someone in the bathroom at the same time as him.

Sora quietly stepped out of the bathroom. He was in shock. Was that Riku? What If it was someone else? He had to get proof. He saw thunder flash outside. Rain poured down and splattered on the windows, creating a calm sound. He stared outside, then slowly walked away from the window. He had to find proof.

Riku had English next. With Sora. He cursed in his head as he made his way to class. He sat in his seat, right in front of Sora's. He opened his book and began to take notes. He saw a little scrap of paper fly, no bigger than his thumb, on his notebook and opened it. iMeet me behind the school at 3:00PM/i it read. Riku crumpled the paper and continued to write the notes on the board. He thought it was some sort of prank. iAfter school huh? I wonder who it is…./i Riku thought of people, but couldn't think of a specific one. He just had to meet them behind the school.

Riku waited behind the school in the pouring rain. He would leave at 3:10 and head home. It was 3:08 and he heard a familiar voice. "What were those cuts on your wrist?" Sora asked.

Riku turned around. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Riku said.

He was a good liar, but he wondered why his voice was shaking so much around this child. "That was you in the bathroom wasn't it?" Sora said.

"And if it was?" Riku said back.

"Why?" Sora asked. He was hurt.

"Why not?" Riku asked slyly.

"Because it hurts the people that care about you." Sora said, his voice cracking.

"No one cares about me." Riku said bluntly.

"I do." Sora said to him.

Riku stared blankly at the boy. "If I died you would just get over it. You wouldn't care." Riku spat.

He took off his wristbands to show more that dozens of cuts on his wrists.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sora asked, his voice deeper.

"Ever since I knew what the word lonely and love meant." Riku laughed.

Sora pinned Riku up against the wall. The silver haired boy was shocked to see this much strength coming from him. "Riku…..you don't need to bottle it all up…You don't have to look happy all of the time. People are sad and happy and mad sometimes, but if you just take it out on yourself it isn't doing any more good then taking it out on someone else. It's hurting me to see you like this...so..so sad." Sora said, looking up.

His face had the expression of pain written all over it.

Riku swallowed hard.

"I'm sad huh? What was your first clue kid?" He sneered.

A crack of skin against skin echoed through the area. A drop fell from the brunette's face. Riku looked at the boy, stunned that he had just hit him. "You….You don't know….How much it hurts me to see you like this…" Sora said between tears.

He ran and hugged Riku, crying against his chest. "I love you….What more do I have to do to convince you?" Sora asked, sobbing.

"Nothing." Riku said. He embraced Sora and gently cradled the boy.

"I've been avoiding this feeling….I felt like I could open up to you, but I kept denying it. I was too stubborn and….I hurt you so much…I'm the worst and I don't want to ruin you Sora." Riku whispered.

Sora looked up at Riku.

He slowly tilted Riku's head and made the older boy look at him. "You could break me however many times you want Riku, I'll still come back to you." Sora said.

Riku leaned down. _I shouldn't…_ Riku's lips brushed against Sora's. _But I can't help it…_ He cupped Sora's face and leaned in closer, closing his eyes. _I've already fallen for him…_ Riku kissed Sora, his tongue dancing in the brunette's mouth. A raindrop fell on Riku, but he refused to pull back. Rain poured down, soaking the two. Their white shirts becoming transparent with fluid, their pants and shoes sloshing around. The wet bodies became entwined with each other, their mouths not breaking apart for a second.

Riku pressed his lips against Sora's and opened up his mouth more, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands on Sora's hips, going up his soaking shirt, letting it hang on the boy's shoulders. He moved down Sora's cold wet neck, planting warm kisses down it and nipping at the boy's collar bone. Sora let out a soft moan, feeling Riku's cold hands moving on his chest. The older boy kissed Sora again, making it more passionate then before. His mouth opened up, letting moans escape and breaths of hot air leave their mouths.

Sora pulled Riku close to his body.

"Riku…." He said breathlessly.

Sora kissed Riku again, pulling the silver haired boy back to him. Riku put his hand right in front of Sora's crotch, tugging it gently. Sora moaned and started to grind with Riku, enjoying the pleasure. The rain poured down heavily now, the wind also blowing in the mix. Sora's back was flat against Riku's chest, their slick bodies rubbing against each other. Sora turned his head and kissed Riku, not stopping his hips. Thunder roared and it was flooding outside, the water reaching their ankles. The two paused, looking at each other.

"I get you inside. It's getting dangerous out here." Riku said.

He couldn't hide that he was sad that he had to say goodbye, but it was true, if the two stayed out here they could die. "C'mon." Riku said, waving his hand to Sora.

He started to walk, but stopped when he felt Sora hug him from the behind. "Please stay with me…." Sora whispered.

Riku patted the boy's head and hugged him. "I never said I was leaving now did I?" Riku said in Sora's ear.

-RIKU'S HOUSE-

The two entered, immediately dropping their bags….and shirts. Sora touched Riku's face gently, moving down to his mouth. "Your lips are so cold…" Sora murmured.

Riku grabbed the boy's hands and laced their fingers together. "Well we'll just have to warm them up don't we?" Riku said, kissing the brunette.

Riku leaned over and fell on the boy, pushing him on the bed, not breaking the kiss in between. He let go of Sora's hands and let them run up the boy's inner thigh, Sora moaned a little and moved his legs, opening them up more. Riku's knee was in between them, and he traced along the seams of Sora's pants, smoothing out the creases. His hands ran all the way up to Sora's chest, where he gently rubbed circles on the boy's nipples, hearing a moan of satisfaction.

Sora pulled Riku down and kissed him.  
He let Riku in, the older boy's tongue hitting all of Sora's sensitive spots, making him moan. Riku kissed along the boy's jaw line, then continuing down his neck. His hands left the boy's chest and they rested at Sora's pants, hanging on the belt loops. "Do you want to go farther?" Riku whispered in a deep tone.

His voice made Sora shiver, the strangeness of him being in this kind of situation and the fact that he was really doing this. He didn't know what to do.

"Not yet." Sora said.

Riku rolled off of Sora and lied beside him. It was dark out and the moonlight shone through the window, submerging Riku's toned body and making his hair shimmer. Sora gazed up at the sight. It was amazing that Riku was next to him. He looked like a god. iAnd yet he's so broken…/i Sora reminded himself. "I'm sorry…." Sora said faintly.

Riku looked at him, confused. "What for?" Riku asked.

"I stopped you." Sora said, a little embarrassed and still feeling strange about what they just did.

"Don't be. I asked you and you said no. It's a simple question." Riku said, smiling.

Sora lied down on Riku's chest, being able to hear the quiet beats of his heart. It seemed strange, since the beats were off. It was an abnormal thumping, and Sora tried to figure out what it was, cocking his brow. Riku noticed the brunette's confusion and broke the silence.

"I have a deformed heart." Riku said, wrapping an arm around the boy next to him. Sora turned over and looked at him.

"What?" He said with disbelief in his voice.

"I'm not kidding." Riku laughed.

"My heart was deformed at birth, so the beats are off. Weird huh?" Riku said. Sora listened closely.

He could tell that it was abnormal, but it didn't scare him. "I like its rhythm…" Sora said quietly.

Riku looked at him, astonished by the brunette. "Well that's a first. Usually people say 'Ew' or something like that, so I stopped talking about it." Riku said, looking at Sora.

Sora stared back, letting the silence stand still. He finally broke it by leaning in and kissing Riku, crushing his lips against the silver haired boy's.

"Sora?" Riku whispered.

The brunette hugged Riku, looping his arms around the older boy's neck. Riku embraced him back, holding him closer.

"What's wrong?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"I love you." Sora said. Riku chuckled.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said his voice deep.

Sora lied on Riku's arm, snuggling against his warm body. Riku tucked the blanket over Sora and wrapped his arm over it.

"Goodnight." Riku said, softly kissing the boy's head.

"Goodnight Riku." Sora said back.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
